Over a Manga
by Temari 88
Summary: Misaki goes to his usual comic store to buy the latest volume of The Kan, but someone tries to steal it from him-oh the horror! *a sort of crossover with Sekaiichi Hatsukoi*


_Hello everyone! :D_

_Alright, I finally decided to try and write something for this fandom, 'cause I love _Junjou_ and I've always wanted to upload a fic for it but I never gathered up my 'courage' to do it... basically because I wasn't (still am not) sure I have a good enough grasp on the characters' personalities for a fanfiction (so please don't mind an eventual OOCness, but feel free to point out anything you want). I got more and more tempted though and since I started watching the anime taken from Nakamura-sensei's other BL manga (_Sekaiichi Hatsukoi)_ I just had the urge to somehow have the two worlds meet even if in Sekai's anime they already do, to some extent._

_So, using what I saw in the 5th episode of Sekaiichi, this came about.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but what I wrote._

_Ja ne,_  
><em>Temari 88<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Over a Manga<strong>

Misaki skidded to a halt in front of the comic shop, hands on his knees to catch his breath as he had run from Mitsuhashi all the way there—the new volume of The Kan had been released the day before but he had missed the chance at buying it right away because, shamefully enough, he had forgotten.

The green-eyed twenty-one year-old, walking into the shop, fervently hoped his favorite manga wasn't sold out already... waiting for another printing would be appalling (even though Todou would probably be kind enough to lend him the volume to read) and he could barely stand _thinking _of such a possibility. Misaki shook his head to get rid of those horrifying thoughts and made his way through shelves, isles, rows of manga and every kind of gadget, looking for the unmistakable cover of Ijuuin-sensei's work.

He came across it by pure chance.

His green eyes stopped dead as soon as he saw it.

The pristine white cover with the light brown title written in big kanji in the center and the chibi-ed drawing of the cook on the lower left side—he couldn't believe it! There, in front of him, was the _last _one! Misaki glanced around furtively to assess he was the only one there... the coast was clear. He reached out a hand and made to take the volume out when another hand shot forward and stole the manga from Misaki.

"Wha—" he uttered disbelieving, turning to glare at the thief and finding a guy with black hair and dark eyes, cradling _Misaki's_ volume of The Kan to his chest like his life depended on it and with a fool's smile splitting his face in two.

"I can't believe it, the last number~~!" said the **thief**. Misaki clenched his hand into a fist and raised the other to point at the other guy.

"Oi, that's mine, I arrived here first." he said, his eyes narrowing. A part of Misaki's brain was telling him not to cause a scene, after all, he could always try and snag a copy for free out of Isaka-san (it wouldn't be the first time) or Usagi-san... or even Ijuuin-sensei himself... it was the advantage of knowing people working for a publishing company like Marukawa - but of course, Misaki wouldn't resort to such underhanded ways; no, he preferred purchasing his things with his money.

"Uh?" answered the dark-eyed man. "No way. I don't want to wait for it to get printed again..." he pouted.

"Well, neither do I!" snapped back Misaki.

Before Hell broke loose, luckily, another man - tall, with brown hair, grey eyes and wearing a business-like suit - stepped up to the **thief**, slipped the manga from his hands nonchalantly and proffered it to Misaki with an apologetic nod of his head, before turning towards the (seemingly) younger man and lecturing him. "Don't be rude, you know I can get you one of those from Marukawa for free, Chiaki. If this is the last copy they have in stock here, you can very well leave this young man have it; don't be a spoiled kid."

'Chiaki' blushed a deep red and mumbled an apology before turning on his heels and disappearing from sight, leaving Misaki and the tall man alone.

"Please, forgive him, he likes that manga and when it comes to it, his brain shuts down." said the older man; Misaki coughed uncomfortably rubbing his head as he thought he was pretty much the same.

"...Oh... a-haha, no problem. Uh, thank you for this" answred Misaki lifting The Kan, "and, uhm... goodbye!" he finished, a bit flustered, before running up to the casher, paying for the manga and quickly getting out of the store to head home—the stare the man had thrown his way had been so similar to Usagi-san's it had made him blush and stutter... he couldn't _believe_ himself!


End file.
